Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), and more specifically, to forming horizontal bipolar junction transistors that are compatible with nanosheet transistors.
CMOS technology is used to construct integrated circuits such as microprocessors, microcontrollers, static random access memory (RAM) and other digital logic circuits. A basic component of CMOS designs is the MOSFET.
As semiconductor devices scale to smaller dimensions, nanosheet (nanowire) devices are being pursued as viable device architectures for scaling CMOS beyond 7 nm. In nanosheet devices, gate structures are disposed between conducting nanosheet structure stacks. Stacked nanosheets provide, for example, increased drive current within a given layout area.